1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air bag inflator. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator having an actuatable initiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of air bag inflator includes a container defining a chamber for storing an inflation fluid under pressure. The inflator includes an initiator which, when actuated, initiates the flow of inflation fluid into the air bag. It is desirable in certain situations, such as when the inflator is exposed to elevated temperatures, to release the inflation fluid from the chamber to prevent the pressure of the inflation fluid in the chamber from increasing excessively.